


I'm (not) sorry

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Songfic, ator!kyungsoo, ator!yifan, slightly angst, tw! traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tinha tudo para ser feliz: a carreira perfeita, o rosto perfeito, a voz perfeita. Só não tinha o relacionamento perfeito.Depois de se entregar aos encantos de outro ator famoso — Wu Yifan — e passar anos destruindo as barreiras que lhe impediam de se relacionar com colegas do ramo, ele vê seu amor ser jogado no lixo durante a estadia que compartilham nos EUA para um filme promissor. Incapaz de desaguar o que sente na hora em que o pega no flagra, Kyungsoo se apoia em Jamie, seu personagem, para deixar bem claro o que pensava da traição de Yifan durante as gravações do novo filme.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	I'm (not) sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Plot 121 - "Nossa! Essa foi a sua melhor performance, talvez a melhor performance que eu já tenha visto""  
> Sentado no cinema na estreia de seu filme ao lado dos demais atores, X se lembrou das palavras do ajudante de diretor que lhe elogiou com uma expressão de êxtase no rosto após gravarem aquela cena, meses atrás.  
> Sua melhor performance? Quem dera encontrar Y na cama com outra pessoa tivesse sido somente parte de sua performance.
> 
> Onde X teve de filmar a cena de uma super produção cinematográfica em que seu personagem, o protagonista, confronta o ex que o traiu no mesmo dia em que descobriu estar sendo traído por seu namorado, Y, o co-protagonista.  
> Songfic de Take A Bow da Rihanna"

_“Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught”_

O som dos aplausos que preencheram o cinema machucou os ouvidos de Kyungsoo, que estivera chorando durante a cena que tinha acabado naquele momento. Sentiu a cabeça girar, incapaz de processar mais uma vez o que tinha acontecido, e a respiração acelerada não escapou à percepção de Mingyu, que lhe tocou o pulso por cima do braço da poltrona.

— Soo, o que está acontecendo? Está passando bem?

Fitou o melhor amigo por algum tempo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. _Nossa! Essa é de longe a sua melhor performance, Kyungsoo, fiquei segurando a respiração o tempo todo_. — Será que você pode sair daqui comigo?

Mingyu lançou um último olhar para a grande tela onde o filme continuava passando, atraindo a atenção das duzentas pessoas entre celebridades e jornalistas, mas levantou-se sem hesitar. Puxou Kyungsoo para longe da fileira onde estavam, agradecendo mentalmente por estarem perto do corredor, e guiou-lhe até o lado de fora da sala de cinema luxuosa. Estava há meses sentindo-se enjoado e sem ânimo para contar a ele o motivo pelo qual aquele filme estava lhe incomodando tanto, mas ao se debruçar sobre o parapeito do terraço e respirar fundo, soube que tinha que ser sincero com ele.

— O que aconteceu? Pensei que estivesse feliz com o resultado, é um filme incrível... — Murmurou o mais alto, se encolhendo dentro do sobretudo que usava, encarando o melhor amigo com uma preocupação genuína estampada em seu rosto.

— Existem algumas coisas sobre esse filme que eu não te contei, Mingyu. E sobre outras coisas que aconteceram em paralelo às filmagens. — Enxugou uma lágrima, fechando os olhos. — Coisas que me envergonham.

Enlaçou-o em um abraço, sorrindo de maneira triste. Não estava sempre ao lado de Kyungsoo porque tinha que viajar constantemente para painéis sobre suas obras _sci-fi_ , mas sabia que aquela conversa seria longa e que ele poderia muito bem usar um abraçou naquele instante.

-/-

Do Kyungsoo tentava levar a vida do jeito mais simples possível, ou tão possível quanto sua carreira como ator permitia. Mesmo que fugisse dos tabloides como o diabo foge da cruz, vez ou outra tinha que lidar com a atenção indesejada que seu trabalho trazia. Ossos do ofício.

Tinha começado como um ator muito pequeno, aos doze anos, em um teatro de Seul — daqueles que aceitam alunos do ensino fundamental e fazem peças bobinhas que são mais divertidas do que qualquer outra coisa — sem qualquer intenção de tornar-se um ator no futuro. Sua mãe tinha colocado-o ali porque era um bom jeito de vencer sua timidez e foi assim que começou sua jornada: de maneira inusitada, sem muita perspectiva, mas que acabou se tornando algo gigante após ser recrutado para um musical aos dezessete anos. Gostava de cantar e terminou a temporada do musical com um apreço genuíno pelo teatro.

Os caminhos que a vida tomava eram extremamente interessantes.

Ainda que tivesse continuado como um ator de popularidade baixa até seus vinte e cinco anos, Kyungsoo nunca havia pensado em desistir. Nunca, até aquele momento. Até estar diante da pior imagem de todas, até ser traído por quem menos esperava.

Quando conheceu Wu Yifan, ainda tinha certeza de que viveria até os quarenta anos na companhia de seu jogo de panelas e uns dez gatos, porque não se via dentro de um relacionamento há mais tempo do que podia contar. Tinha recebido o convite para atuar em um filme de ação que envolvia sociedades secretas e teorias da conspiração e não sabia exatamente o que esperar da festa de _iniciação_ do elenco, levando uma amiga como acompanhante por puro capricho.

Ele nunca se esqueceria dos olhares interessados que recebia a todo instante, ainda que estivessem em lados opostos do salão de festas. Ele era um homem inegavelmente luxuoso, o cabelo longo caindo em ondas bonitas até o meio do pescoço, e prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que ele tinha se cansado da troca de olhares e começou a atravessar entre a multidão de pessoas, aproximando-se como um caçador se aproxima de sua presa.

Apesar dos olhares intensos, ele tinha um sorriso tão gentil no rosto que foi impossível não o retribuir ao se ver de frente para Yifan pela primeira vez. Até aquele momento de aproximação Kyungsoo estivera em pânico, sem saber ao certo como reagir ao interesse descarado que ele fazia questão de demonstrar. Uniu as mãos na frente do corpo, como sempre fazia quando estava ansioso, e esperou que ele fizesse a primeira investida.

— Eu não sou muito bom em ler pessoas, mas se eu pudesse apostar eu diria que você está muito afim de sair daqui.

Encarou Yifan com um pouco de receio, tentado a aceitar prontamente aquela sugestão em forma de brincadeira. — De todas as cantadas que já ouvi, essa com certeza foi a mais pretensiosa de todas.

— Diferente dos outros eu sei muito bem que não vai acontecer nada por enquanto. — Deu de ombros, pegando-lhe de surpresa. Kyungsoo realmente tinha uma fama de não se envolver com pessoas daquele meio porque não se sentia confortável com toda a especulação que faziam em cima de seus relacionamentos e por isso quase sempre evitava seus colegas de profissão. — Estou correto?

— Bom, sim. Mas eu posso reconsiderar se você me pagar uma comida decente porque eu não aguento mais os canapés que estão servindo aqui.

— Do outro lado da rua tem um carrinho de cachorro-quente, se quiser me acompanhar...

Ponderou por alguns instantes, pesando as consequências de mandar para dentro uma bomba calórica daquelas; não gostava das dietas a que se submetia para alguns trabalhos, mas infelizmente tinha a obrigação de cumprir com aquela parte da caracterização para entregar um bom resultado.

— Cachorro-quente?

— É, Kyungsoo, só um pouquinho. Tenho certeza de que o nosso protagonista vai ficar mais bonito com as bochechas mais cheinhas. — Yifan sorriu para o mais novo, tentado a estender a mão para ele. Apesar de ser muito seguro de si e de sua aparência, não estava habituado a sentir algo tão intenso quanto sentia por seu novo colega. Era quase como um ímã: desde o início da noite não conseguira ficar em paz sabendo que ele estava bem ali, ao alcance, tão perto que chegava a ser doloroso.

Guardou o comentário para não assustar ele, mas ficou mais do que contente em dividir um banquinho de praça e algumas cervejas com Do Kyungsoo. Não imaginava que seria tão fácil cair nos encantos de um dos melhores atores da Coreia do Sul, principalmente por ser uma pessoa extremamente independente, porém se viu totalmente impressionado com a conversa boa e os trejeitos casuais dele.

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo descobriu que Yifan era bem mais do que um rostinho bonito. O astro das telonas chinesas era muito bem resolvido, mas havia algo de especial no jeitinho manhoso com o qual lhe encarava, como se pedisse inconscientemente por um abraço quentinho e um afago nas costas. Ele era gentil e agradável para além de suas expectativas e não mediu esforços para, depois daquela noite, manter-se perto de Kyungsoo.

A dinâmica dos dois durante as gravações era notável e divertida; ainda que não dividissem o protagonismo do enredo, todo o elenco e a produção se animava quando entravam em cena juntos — o professor e o policial — para resolver algum mistério e depois de algum tempo foi natural ceder às investidas discretas e _bonitinhas_ que recebia constantemente. Para sua surpresa, não houve nada exagerado demais no primeiro encontro que compartilharam, quatro meses depois da noite da festa; Yifan preparou um piquenique no jardim da casa que Kyungsoo havia alugado por alguns meses e se deu por satisfeito com um beijinho simples e breve que ganhou no fim do dia.

— Eu não sei o que fazer com você, Yifan. — Murmurou após um longo silêncio, evitando olhar para ele. Sentiu o rosto ser segurado entre as mãos dele, uma sensação gostosa e calorosa se apossando de seu peito involuntariamente.

— Como assim?

— Você... me tratando desse jeito... faz com que eu pense besteira.

Kyungsoo ganhou um abraço apertado em resposta àquela constatação. — Eu não quero que pense besteira, Soo, eu gosto de você. Não é só pra te levar pra cama.

— Mas você é todo famoso, cheio de opções! O que tem de diferente em mim?

— Tudo. E eu entendo que queira ir devagar porque não confia facilmente nas pessoas, mas eu gostaria de ter uma chance.

Suspirou, cansado de resistir com tanta ênfase ao charminho do mais velho. Estava há meses tentando se conformar com poucos toques e queria muito se convencer de que ele era tão confiável quanto alegava, mas tinha medo de se machucar. Todavia, seus bloqueios se desmancharam por completo quando finalmente se dispôs a encarar o olhar de cachorrinho perdido que ele exibia. Naquele momento, Kyungsoo soube que estava condenado a se apaixonar mais ainda por Wu Yifan.

Os beijos tímidos evoluíram gradativamente para amassos às escondidas no set, longe dos olhares curiosos dos colegas, e rapidamente se transformaram em noites passadas lado a lado. Acordar ao lado de Yifan tornou-se natural para si — contra todas as expectativas que tinha de que tudo aquilo fosse algo passageiro — e se entregou facilmente ao que deveria ter sido apenas um caso. Findadas as gravações do filme em que tinham estrelado juntos pela primeira vez, firmar um relacionamento foi de longe a coisa mais complexa que tentaram fazer; era difícil conciliar as agendas cheias de compromissos e o fato de que moravam em países diferentes dificultava ainda mais o alinhamento dos horários. No fim, a insistência do mais velho foi tão grande que Kyungsoo nem mesmo teve coragem de dizer que não daria certo.

De descrente passou a acreditar fielmente que aquele era o homem de sua vida. O tal príncipe encantado com o qual sempre havia sonhado, mas que como o passar dos anos acabou se tornando uma fantasia distante. Se rendeu à fala mansa, ao carinho que ele nunca hesitava em demonstrar e parou de se importar com a probabilidade de serem pegos pela imprensa e expostos ao mundo inteiro; subitamente, passou a pensar que não era de todo ruim envolver-se tão profundamente com alguém. O esforço valeu a pena por alguns anos.

Grande parte de sua insegurança estava fundamentada na ideia que tinha das pessoas que compartilhavam de sua profissão — e, sinceramente, isso se estendia à quase todas as celebridades. Kyungsoo e Mingyu concordavam em gênero, número e grau com o fato de que a maioria daquelas pessoas que viviam sob os holofotes eram grandes imbecis que tratavam pessoas como troféus. Passaram por um bom número de casos até que resolvessem firmar um acordo que, entre outros itens, declarava que jamais se envolveriam com celebridades por mais do que uma noite. A fama que ganhavam no meio da atuação, da música e da escrita nem sempre era tão infundada e durante dez anos de carreira muitas vezes teve que dividir papéis com pessoas horríveis. Era melhor seguir aquele acordo do que se arriscar tentando pegar um peixe bom em um cardume de peixes ruins.

Aquele acordo foi por água abaixo sem que percebesse e logo se esqueceu de um dia havia firmado regras para se proteger de pessoas como o mais velho. Se em algum momento hesitou em entregar-se ao ator, tudo caiu por terra quando se deu conta de que tudo o que sentia perto de Yifan era uma felicidade infinita que lhe deixava com o peito cheio.

Foi pedido em namoro um mês após o lançamento de _Decode,_ nos bastidores de um painel sobre o filme. Não estava esperando por aquilo, era fato, mas foi uma bela surpresa voltar da entrevista e encontrar o enorme buquê de balões — era alérgico a flores — dourados e cheios de mensagens bonitas impressas em pequenos pedacinhos de papel. Ele havia se escondido atrás dos balões, ainda que fosse uma tarefa difícil com os quase dois metros de altura que tinha, e só declarou o que desejava com aquele gesto quando Kyungsoo afastou os balões de seu rosto, fascinado com o presente.

— Eu sei que tenho alguns defeitos mas eu adoraria ser o seu namorado. Seria mais uma coisa para a minha lista de qualidades, sabia? — Brincou com um sorriso malandro no rosto, esperando uma resposta. Kyungsoo estava corado, surpreso demais para raciocinar rapidamente, e ficou um bom tempo apenas encarando Yifan com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto. Acabou tirando os balões da frente e enlaçou a cintura do mais velho com um braço, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios dele. — Isso é um sim?

— Sim, é claro que é um sim. — Falou baixinho contra o lábio inferior dele, aproveitando um pouco daquele abraço quente e do cheiro característico do caro perfume de Yifan que lhe tomava os sentidos.

O namoro não foi uma surpresa para os fãs; não era difícil descobrir o que estava rolando porque os dois eram muito transparentes nas _cons_ e nas entrevistas que saíam à torto e direito durante a promoção do filme. Ganharam um nome oficial para o ship — _WuSoo_ — muitas fanfics no _archive of our own_ e um número ainda maior de fanarts bonitas que sempre salvava com muito carinho para mostrar a ele durante o próximo encontro que tivessem.

O que havia começado de um jeito apressado e desajeitado entre um compromisso e outro não se abalou facilmente. Nos primeiros meses Yifan sempre tinha muita boa vontade e parecia ser capaz de mover montanhas só para passar alguns minutinhos ao lado de Kyungsoo. O que deveria ter sido um interesse passageiro tornou-se algo de proporções inimagináveis e, mesmo que atuassem em projetos internacionalmente, se viram compartilhando diversas viagens para outros cantos do mundo para apoiar um ao outro. Foi um tal de ir para a Itália acompanhar photoshoot de um e então para a Tailândia acompanhar um pocket show de outro, um vai e vem constante e que poderia ser cansativo para muitas pessoas.

Não parecia ser tão cansativo no começo. Apesar de não ter um grande histórico de relacionamentos sérios, Kyungsoo descobriu que gostava muito de andar pelo mundo esbarrando no namorado. Foi inevitável se apaixonar mais ainda por ele a cada gesto, a cada pequeno presentinho entregue e a cada mensagem cheia de saudades. Yifan era um homem doce e gentil e por muito tempo se considerou alguém com muita sorte por ter sido a pessoa escolhida. Em qualquer outro momento de sua vida ele teria se incomodado com a intensidade do escorpiano, mas aos vinte e oito anos — dois anos depois do início do namoro — tudo o que queria era um pouco de estabilidade e cafuné no meio da noite depois de um jantar caseiro e uma transa gostosa cheia de confissões sussurradas sem qualquer vergonha no pé do ouvido.

Seus desejos foram atendidos por muito tempo, até que tudo mudou drasticamente e sem aviso prévio. Mesmo depois do término, teve alguma dificuldade em conseguir entender onde tudo havia dado errado e se a culpa havia sido, de alguma forma, sua. A parte mais difícil do término é conceber que erros foram cometidos ao longo do caminho e Kyungsoo encontrou uma dificuldade gigantesca em apontar as coisas erradas que teria feito.

Talvez fosse muito seco? Muito frio? Não conseguia lembrar se em algum momento poupou um _eu te amo_ , mas talvez as coisas apenas funcionassem daquela forma.

As pessoas simplesmente iam embora.

-/-

— Caramba, Hollywood? Universal? Isso é loucura... — Yifan murmurou, sentado no chão do apartamento onde morava com Kyungsoo há algum tempo. Tinham acabado de retornar da comemoração de aniversário do mais novo e estava exausto, mas a curiosidade tinha falado mais alto quando viram o e-mail não lido em suas contas. — Você vai ser o protagonista de um filme da Universal, tem noção do quão incrível é isso?

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, cansado demais para pensar nos prós e contras da oferta. — Eu vou falar com o meu empresário mais tarde... Não podemos aceitar antes de discutirmos sobre isso.

— Está de brincadeira, né? — Piscou, atônito. Não conseguia entender como diabos ele teria algo de ruim para contrariar aquela oferta. — Soo, é o filme da sua carreira. Das nossas carreiras. O prestígio e o dinheiro que podemos ganhar com esses papéis...

— Eu sei, Yifan, eu sei! Mas eu preciso pensar com calma, certo? Fazer um filme pela Universal significa ter que morar por alguns meses em outro lugar, se adaptar a coisas novas e principalmente gastar o meu inglês vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu não sou o rei da segurança.

— Você pensa demais, isso sim. — Resmungou com mau humor, voltando o olhar para a tela do notebook. O mais novo arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

Eles estavam recebendo muitas propostas durante aquele ano; era quase difícil enfiar tudo em um ano só e isso fazia com que tivessem que abrir mão de muitas coisas. Nem mesmo conseguia entender como tinham conseguido comemorar seu aniversário diante de tantos afazeres.

— Isso é uma reclamação? — Perguntou de forma mansa, sondando-o. Yifan permaneceu com os olhos fixos ao notebook, digitando um e-mail para seu assessor. — Yifan.

— Eu não sei, tá bom? Acho que é, Soo, sei lá. Gostaria que você fosse mais relaxado de vez em quando.

Lá estava. Recentemente estava ouvindo muitas frases daquele tipo.

_Gostaria que você fosse mais alegre._

_Gostaria que você fosse menos controlador._

_Gostaria que você fosse mais ousado no sexo._

Abaixou a cabeça e franziu o cenho, chateado, e preferiu não responder mais nada sobre aquele assunto. — Vou tomar um banho.

Yifan só ergueu a cabeça ao notar o tom de voz magoado, mas não teve coragem de consertar o que havia feito. Mais uma vez ignorou o que havia causado e, quando se deitou ao lado dele no fim da noite, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido — porque era o que fazia de melhor.

 _Lights Out_ era um filme de enredo denso e forte, por isso tinham convidado justamente Do Kyungsoo para interpretar o protagonista. Ele era expressivo e sempre demonstrava uma caracterização acima da média, mas sua participação permaneceu incerta até o dia em que viajou junto com Yifan para os EUA. Mesmo sentindo-se contente por ter sido a primeira opção para um papel importante, ele estava começando a ficar com vontade de desacelerar a carreira e focar em musicais e no teatro. Não precisava de mais dinheiro, mas parte de si sabia que só continuava aceitando alguns papéis porque isso deixava Yifan mais feliz.

Se soubesse que o namoro terminaria de ruir completamente com aquela viagem, jamais teria embarcado naquele avião. No entanto, o fez, porque o futuro não pertencia a ele; o fez e sorriu enquanto o fazia porque tinha quase certeza de que aquela havia sido uma das melhores decisões que tomara em sua vida. Era só um filme, certo? Só um filme bobo, que não mudaria em nada sua vida além de acrescentar alguns zeros em sua conta bancária.

-/-

O filme novo era definitivamente um dos melhores que faria em sua carreira, não podia negar aquilo. Jamie, seu personagem, era um escritor em ascensão que tinha sua produção inteira baseada em um pequeno detalhe que conferia ao filme um tom melancólico que perdurava como se fosse uma brisa insistente: seu objetivo era escrever até que desse um último suspiro. O longa retratava a vida breve de um autor que sofria com um câncer terminal e acabava se apaixonando por um homem pela primeira vez.

Kyungsoo não sentia que era parecido com seu personagem. Enquanto ele era alguém cheio de vida e vontade de mudar o mundo, Jamie estava conformado com seu destino até conhecer o amor de sua vida e, mesmo após conhecê-lo, continuou com a mesma postura derrotada. Era claro que, lendo o roteiro, concordava que a vida dele estava uma verdadeira desgraça e era até compreensível vê-lo se arrastando à espera da grande redenção — como gostava de apelidar a morte. Sempre que pegava um projeto novo, tentava buscar em seus personagens algum fio, algum vestígio de semelhança entre sua realidade e que pudesse permitir que fizesse um trabalho mais real e palpável. O destino lhe colocou diante de uma obra impressionante, mas com a qual não sentia qualquer intimidade no começo.

Por outro lado, Yifan até que era bem parecido com o personagem que interpretava. Parecido _demais_.

Os dois eram pessoas noturnas. Assim como Kyungsoo e Yifan, Jamie e Kris se conhecem em uma festa. Os dois personagens acabam juntos na mesma noite em uma bagunça de lençóis e bebida, mas, assim como os atores, acabam se enlaçando em um romance leve e gostoso de se ver. Kris gostava de levá-lo para ver as estrelas e dirigia noite adentro, falando coisas bonitas e fazendo um milhão de promessas a Jamie que jamais cumprirá.

Jamie jamais conta a Kris que está doente e isso aos poucos vai contaminando a leveza daquela relação.

Diferente de Jamie, Kyungsoo não escondia absolutamente nada de Yifan. Contava até mesmo se houvesse um pelo encravado em sua perna porque não suportava a ideia de que o namorado um dia sentisse que estava deixando-o de lado de alguma forma. Não havia uma cobrança direta para que fizesse aquilo, mas não esperava que ela viesse. Apenas fazia seu trabalho como um bom namorado. E, assim como Kris, Yifan não era muito bom em contar o que sentia e era cheio de segredos.

— Desde quando você... come isso? — Perguntou, intrigado, erguendo uma embalagem de comida mexicana que estava jogada em cima da pia. Desde que chegaram em Nova Iorque para gravarem a primeira metade das cenas do filme, tinha notado mudanças drásticas no comportamento e nos hábitos de Yifan; viu o rosto dele empalidecer por um momento ao ver a embalagem.

— Hã, eu experimentei e gostei.

— Você odiava Taco Bell.

— Caramba, Kyungsoo, as pessoas mudam. Eu odiava Taco Bell e agora gosto, assim como não gosto mais de coisas que eu costumava _amar_.

Kyungsoo largou a embalagem, constrangido e curioso com aquela frase. Sentiu algo ruim no peito, mas antes que pudesse decifrar o que era a sensação, foi embora, deixando-lhe apenas a confusão de estar cobrando o namorado por algo aparentemente inútil.

— Como foi o seu dia no set? — Perguntou depois de um tempo, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

— Foi o.k.

Assentiu lentamente, olhando para ele pelo canto do olho.

Depois de um mês corrido com o início das gravações e photoshoots feitos para a divulgação do filme, Kyungsoo estabeleceu sua conexão direta com Jamie da pior forma possível.

-/-

O bolo de chocolate com glacê azul-bebê tremelicava suavemente a cada curva que o táxi fazia pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Estava feliz no banco do passageiro, pensando nos planos para a noite; depois de um dia cheio com horas e horas de gravações tudo o que mais queria era um jantar bom e ver séries americanas com o namorado até cair no sono, abraçadinho a ele. Há dias, quando Yifan não estava com um humor atipicamente péssimo, faziam aquilo.

Kyungsoo só não conseguia enxergar o que havia de errado na forma como ele estava agindo: vez ou outra recebia olhares raivosos, respostas atravessadas e evasivas, como se ele não quisesse mais estar ali. Aquilo apenas lhe machucava momentaneamente até que colocasse na cabeça que a culpa era do trabalho e então seguia em frente com seu jeito doce e amável de ser porque ele amava Yifan e não se importava tanto com aquelas singularidades que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Apesar das brigas que estavam travando desde que chegaram nos Estados Unidos, Kyungsoo estava gostando tanto de estar em Nova Iorque que quase podia se imaginar morando ali, acordando todos os dias ao lado do namorado e se estressando com o trânsito em vão. Amava morar em Seul porque havia nascido e passado a vida inteira na cidade, mas sentia um comichão por dentro toda vez que ia gravar em outro país. Gostaria de acreditar que se fosse morar em outro lugar conseguiria se adaptar bem, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era besteira. Não saberia sobreviver em um lugar longe do conforto do abraço de Mingyu e de seus pais.

— Quer ajudar com o bolo, senhor? — A voz do taxista quebrou momentaneamente sua linha de raciocínio e ainda demorou um pouquinho a processar que estava acompanhado. Balançou a cabeça e agradeceu de maneira gentil e polida, pagando a ele e descendo do carro com a caixa do bolo debaixo do braço.

Ficou parado por algum tempo, sentindo um arrepio estranho percorrer o corpo ao olhar para cima. Estavam no quinto andar e sentia-se um pouco culpado por ter deixado o namorado sozinho para gravar uma cena individual, mas não era um problema seu; tinha insistido que ele lhe acompanhasse e, quem sabe, almoçasse com ele na Quinta Avenida, mas havia sido rejeitado diversas vezes sob a alegação de que estava sentindo-se indisposto.

Era por isso que segurava aquele bolo fresquinho que trazia escrito em inglês _eu amo você!_ com uma caligrafia bonita. Queria que ele ficasse bem logo e queria também que as brigas parassem porque sentia-se um pouco vazio sem a dinâmica gostosa que costumavam ter antes da relação ficar estranha. Além do bolo, tinha enviado um box de chocolates e doces importados acompanhado de uma cartinha pequena indicando que _sentia muito_ por ter comido o último pedaço de pizza ao voltar do set no dia anterior, um gesto insignificante que tinha inflamado o gênio de Yifan de um jeito bizarro.

Mandou uma mensagem para Mingyu enquanto aguardava dentro do elevador, ansioso para saber como estava o andamento do novo romance do amigo, e mal percebeu quando chegou no andar onde estavam hospedados.

Ele tinha uma habilidade estranhamente boa em ser silencioso e, com intenções de surpreender o namorado ao chegar mais cedo e com a sobremesa escolhida e encomendada com carinho — até o sabor do bolo tinha sido pensado com cautela, porque apesar de não ser dos maiores fãs do sabor Kyungsoo sabia muito bem que Yifan _amava_ chocolate com nozes — foi extremamente cuidadoso ao girar a chave e abrir a porta, sorrindo abertamente. Estava com Yifan há anos, mas o peito ainda apertava quando estavam prestes a se encontrar e ainda ficava muito caidinho quando se beijavam. Talvez nunca fosse se desfazer daquele sentimento gostoso que lhe tomava o peito quando via o mais velho. Talvez.

Abriu a boca para anunciar que havia chegado, mas se deteve ao ouvir um som atípico que fez seu corpo inteiro se retesar automaticamente. Um gemido longo e rouco que sabia ser do namorado encheu o apartamento, confundindo Kyungsoo. Não sabia se ficava curioso ou envergonhado por estar atrapalhando um momento íntimo, mas decidiu que a curiosidade era muito maior porque sempre adorava pegar Yifan no flagra e se meter na brincadeira.

Ficou calado e colocou um sorriso no rosto, rindo baixo enquanto atravessava o corredor na direção do quarto. Lembrou-se repentinamente de uma ocasião em que tinha pegado ele no flagra batendo umazinha, ainda em Seul, alguns meses atrás. Uma das melhores noites de sua vida, se pudesse ser sincero, porque as saudades se misturaram com a vontade de compensar toda a ausência causada pelas agendas lotadas de ambos.

O sorriso se desfez quando ouviu aquele gemido fazer par com outro que não poderia pertencer ao namorado. Kyungsoo conhecia todos os aspectos de Yifan: conhecia todas as nuances de sua voz e o quanto ela mudava quando estava excitado ou irritado, conhecia cada centímetro de pele dele e sabia que seus olhos ficavam mais opacos quando estava cansado. Ele apenas sabia, porque era obcecado por tudo o que ele representava, como se fosse seu maior herói.

Sentiu-se em transe quando, ainda segurando a caixa com o bolo, empurrou a porta entreaberta com toda a delicadeza do universo, revelando uma cena inesquecível. _Ora_ , como poderia tirar da cabeça a imagem daquele homem desconhecido cavalgando em _seu_ namorado com gosto e dedicação? Também não passou batido pela expressão contente e admirada do mais velho, que permanecia com os dedos entrelaçados aos do amante, a boca aberta em um “ _o_ “de puro prazer.

Nenhum dos dois notou sua presença e Kyungsoo ainda estava em transe quando arquejou, o rosto já encharcado com as lágrimas que escorriam em abundância. Naquele momento Yifan colocou os olhos em si, surpreso, e a caixa com o bolo acabou caindo de suas mãos ao sentir todo o corpo falhar em resposta ao que estava presenciando.

Ele segurou a cintura do outro homem, a boca aberta pronta para soltar algo que Kyungsoo definitivamente não queria escutar. Fitou os dois por algum tempo, sem saber o que dizer, achando patética a forma como eles tentavam se cobrir com o edredom — o mesmo que, droga, tinha usado para se cobrir na noite anterior — como se estivessem _envergonhados_ e arrependidos.

Aos poucos, se forçou a assentir, finalmente digerindo o que estava vendo bem na sua frente. Apesar de querer explodir naquele instante, não conseguia sentir nada além de uma profunda tristeza.

Tristeza por ter se entregado de verdade a alguém, sem medo das consequências, e ter sido apunhalado daquele jeito tão insensível.

— Soo, por favor, não é o que você está pensando. — Yifan disse, vestindo a cueca e aproximando-se rapidamente. Kyungsoo recuou alguns passos, colocando o braço à frente do corpo para impedir que se aproximasse. — Eu posso explicar, me perdoa. Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto...

_“Talkin' bout: boy, I love you, you're the one_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please! What else is on?”_

— Poupe as suas desculpas esfarrapadas. — Murmurou bem baixinho, a garganta machucada com os soluços que escapavam quase que involuntariamente.

Sentiu-se um idiota por estar chorando na frente dele, porque Yifan definitivamente não merecia aquelas lágrimas. Quis derrubar o mais velho naquela maçaroca de bolo e papelão que estava no chão do apartamento e esfregar a cara dele no piso frio enquanto gritava tão alto que todos os vizinhos seriam capazes de ouvir sobre a atrocidade que ele tinha feito.

Foi apenas capaz de se encolher um pouquinho dentro da jaqueta que usava, como se de alguma forma ela fosse capaz de lhe proteger de todo o mal do mundo, e sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de vomitar por causa da intensidade dos pensamentos e das sensações que lhe tomavam naquele instante. Quis cair no chão e não se levantar mais, mas se forçou a voltar pelo corredor com o simples objetivo de sair correndo de lá.

Yifan seguiu-o, tentando se fazer ouvir e impedir que fosse embora, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ficasse.

— Soo, por favor, o que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar? Eu te amo. — Disse mais uma vez, a voz embargada pelo choro.

O peito dele apertou de verdade ao ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas, mas não de um jeito bom; só conseguia tentar deduzir mentalmente há quanto tempo estava sendo traído, e as lembranças em sua cabeça eram apenas coisas ruins que tinham começado a minar o relacionamento deles há algum tempo.

— Já disse para você se poupar; vou mandar o meu assessor vir buscar as minhas coisas amanhã. — Resmungou, enxugando algumas lágrimas e pegando com certa violência a carteira e o celular que tinha deixado em cima do balcão da cozinha. Acabou deixando ali o anel fininho que usava para delimitar o namoro com ele, olhando de maneira surpreendentemente fria para Yifan. Não se deu ao trabalho de dar um _adeus_. — Espero que não tenha atrapalhado, pode voltar a _comer_ os seus contatinhos.

Um _boa noite, filho da puta_ ficou engasgado em sua garganta, mas preferiu não ser tão desrespeitoso porque estava acima daquilo. Recitou um milhão de meditações enquanto estava sozinho no elevador, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada e os soluços que começavam a lhe enjoar, mas era quase em vão; teve que ligar para seu assessor, um carinha simpático que atendia pelo nome de Baekhyun e que poderia muito bem ter sido seu melhor amigo se não houvesse aquela grande barreira burocrática que sua carreira costumava impor em quase todas as relações que tinha, e ele encontrou-o meio sentado meio jogado na guia da calçada. Duas ruas abaixo.

— Soo, Soo, o que aconteceu? — Baekhyun perguntou, angustiado, fazendo com que o choro dele dobrasse de intensidade. Estava cada vez pior conforme os pedestres passavam e lhe encaravam com preocupação e estranheza, e ouvir a voz do Byun era ainda mais doloroso. Ele se ajoelhou na calçada e envolveu o corpo do ator em um abraço apertado, afagando as costas dele em um carinho quase paternal. — Me fala o que aconteceu...

Ele gostava muito do assessor porque, mesmo com aquela barreira invisível, ele ainda conseguia transmitir um jeito todo cuidadoso e carregado de uma delicadeza que definitivamente transcendia o contrato que tinha assinado.

— O Yifan... — Balbuciou contra o peito dele, as costas sacudindo com um soluço violento. — Por que ele fez isso, Baekhyun? Eu o amo tanto, tanto... O que eu fiz de errado?

Baekhyun não precisava de detalhes sórdidos sobre o ocorrido para concluir que algo de ruim tinha acontecido. Também não precisava saber a história inteira para entender que Kyungsoo não tinha culpa de nada, porque ele era a pessoa mais apaixonada e dedicada a Yifan que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Mesmo que o chinês tivesse muitos fansites obcecados.

— Não é culpa sua, meu bem, nunca será culpa sua. — Murmurou em um tom baixo, tentando fazer com que ele se acalmasse. — Ele é um idiota, ridículo e insensível, e você não precisa dele. Entendeu?

— E se eu precisar?

— Você é um homem incrível, um ator perfeito e aclamadíssimo nos quatro cantos do mundo. Você só precisa de você mesmo, Soo, de um banho quentinho e de um boa noite de sono. — Afastou-se do mais novo, acariciando o cabelo recém-aparado de Kyungsoo. Ele tinha mudado bastante a aparência para atuar como Jamie, estava uns bons quilos mais magros, e isso lhe deu um medo estranho. Se não cuidasse direito dele, poderia vê-lo em um estado muito ruim e isso não era bom. Levantou da calçada e estendeu a mão para ele, ajudando-o a se levantar. — Vou ligar para a equipe e dizer que você precisa de um dia de folga, ok? E vou ajeitar as coisas para que Mingyu esteja aqui amanhã.

— Não! Não! Não precisa disso... — Sussurrou, acompanhando Baekhyun enquanto rumavam na direção do metrô. — Eu posso lidar com isso sozinho, ele está com a cabeça cheia o suficiente com o livro novo.

Fitou-o por algum tempo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Baekhyun não queria abrir mão da ajuda de Mingyu, mas Kyungsoo era teimoso o suficiente para espernear por bastante tempo de insistisse naquela ideia. Por isso, apenas levou o ator até o hotel onde estava hospedado e deixou que ficasse com seu quarto enquanto arrumava outro para si.

No fim da noite, estava completamente destruído física e psicologicamente. Sentou-se na pontinha da cama de casal extremamente macia e segurou com as mãos trêmulas um único comprimido para ajudar-lhe a dormir melhor. Tinha a receita dele há anos e raramente tinha que usar o remédio porque sempre dormia muito bem nos braços de Yifan.

Naquele momento, não conseguia se imaginar tendo um boa noite de sono enquanto seu cérebro insistia em tocar várias vezes a mesma cena: as mãos dele no corpo do outro homem, um desconhecido, sem qualquer camisinha separando-os, segurando-lhe a mão e o pau rijo como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Tinha passado um bom tempo encolhido na banheira, assombrado por aquilo, e quanto mais tempo passava acordado pior ficava: era como se pouco a pouco conseguisse revelar mais detalhes que não tinha notado quando os pegou juntos, porque antes só conseguia chorar como o namorado patético e idiota que era. Alcançou um segundo comprimido e tomou eles de uma vez só com um gole longo de água, enfiando-se debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos do hotel.

Ao seu lado, jogado na cama, o celular apitava muito com todo tipo de notificação: mensagens, correio de voz, ligações perdidas e chamadas de vídeos não atendidas. Kyungsoo sentiu-se envergonhado quando começou a chorar novamente por causa _dele_ , se mexendo apenas para desbloquear a tela e excluir o contato dele de uma vez por todas. Com o filtro de proteção que tinha arranjado, ele não seria capaz de lhe enviar mensagens ou ligar para seu número se não tivesse o contato salvo.

Ainda grogue e com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, o cansaço mental e os remédios finalmente levaram a melhor sobre si e adormeceu, atormentado pelo fim brusco do relacionamento que tanto gostava de manter. Seu último pensamento antes de dormir foi que, _caramba_ , era um estúpido por ter cogitado pedi-lo em casamento no dia da première de _Lights Out_.

-/-

Baekhyun queria gastar seu réu primário.

Soube daquilo no momento em que viu a cara lavada de Wu Yifan, de frente para si, enquanto buscava café e doces para Kyungsoo na Starbucks mais próxima do hotel. Ele sabia que estava ali perto, é claro, mas isso não lhe deixou menos irritado. Eram duas da tarde e o mais novo continuava enfiado debaixo dos cobertores, triste demais para se mexer ou se alimentar, e aquilo estava lhe deixando louco.

— Baek, me desculpe por aparecer assim... — Ele começou a falar, tentando tomar a frente e pagar pelo que havia pedido. Deu um tapa na mão dele, deixando-lhe ligeiramente chocado. — Eu só quero tentar me explicar para ele.

Virou-se para a atendente e agradeceu com um sorriso amarelo, pegando a sacola cheia de donuts e waffles e rumando para fora da loja, os dois cafés equilibrados na mão com o suporte de papelão. Respirou fundo um bom número de vezes ao perceber que era seguido de perto.

— Escuta aqui, seu atorzinho vagabundo e desonesto... Você não vai chegar perto de Kyungsoo em qualquer outro lugar que não seja no estúdio, ok? — Disse entredentes, prestes a perder a linha. Yifan tinha que admitir; apesar de ser mais baixo, ele era muito assustador quando estava irritado. — Eu faço questão de estar lá dentro todos os dias, acompanhando _tudo_ de perto, e se você tentar falar com ele qualquer coisa que não esteja documentada na merda do roteiro você vai ter que sair no soco _comigo_. E eu juro, pela minha faixa preta em cinco artes marciais diferentes, que você não quer fazer isso.

Ele enxugou uma lágrima tão falsa que Baekhyun quase fingiu estar vomitando. Estava muito irritado.

— Por favor, eu amo ele com todo o meu coração...

— Por acaso você parou de entender coreano de uma hora para outra? Será que devo tentar, em inglês e mandarim, dizer para você que acabou? Kyungsoo está prostrado desde ontem, destruído, e tudo porque você não consegue pensar usando nada além desse seu pauzinho murcho e mixuruca. — Vociferou, misturando de fato os três idiomas e atraindo a atenção de quem estava passando ao lado deles. Nem se importou com a probabilidade de serem fotografados por algum site de fofocas; queria _muito_ que todo mundo soubesse o que estava gritando naquele momento. — Se manca, Yifan, não tem nada para você aqui. Você não merece nem a porra de um fio de cabelo de Do Kyungsoo, e estou feliz em finalmente poder dizer isso em voz alta. E, como eu sou o porta-voz dele, tenho uma mensagem para você: vá para o inferno.

Deixou ele para trás, o sangue fervendo com a adrenalina e o descontrole que tinha o tomado repentinamente. Odiava ver injustiças e odiava ver alguém tão bom quanto Kyungsoo ser despedaçado por pessoas idiotas.

Ao menos todas as cenas de romance do filme estavam prontas, pensou, enquanto voltava para o hotel com pressa. Aquilo significava que em dois meses estariam livres de tudo aquilo e que Kyungsoo poderia tirar um período de férias, um tempo para se recompor.

Suou frio quando lembrou-se das cenas que faltavam, quase deixando o café cair dentro do elevador; faltava pouco, mas estava diante do começo de algo muito mais doloroso do que imaginava. Baekhyun com certeza não teria estômago para presenciar as gravações da próxima cena do filme, e teve medo de perguntar sobre isso para Kyungsoo quando entrou em seu quarto, notando que ele tinha se animado o suficiente para tomar um banho.

Aquilo ainda estava longe de acabar.

-/-

_“And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For makin' me believe_

_That you could be_

_Faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out”_

— Kyungsoo! O que está acontecendo, cara? Você errou _todas_ as falas! — A voz estridente de Maxine, a diretora, explodiu pelo set de maneira estrondosa, constrangendo todos os presentes. Os últimos dias estavam correndo quase sempre daquele jeito: ele esquecia falas e gestos e precisava de intervalos cada vez maiores para se acalmar. E tudo ficava pior quando precisava contracenar com Yifan. — Você é Jamie, cacete! Jamie é _foda_ , é um dos protagonistas mais incríveis da história da Universal! Ele é triste, mas você está literalmente definhando na frente das câmeras.

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, ainda sentado no leito de hospital que compunha o cenário. Yifan estava ao seu lado, sentado em uma poltrona cinza-claro, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

Sentiu-se pequeno demais ali, diante de todo o elenco e equipe de produção. Estava cansado de estar naquele estado, se afundando em uma tristeza que não lhe dava trégua, mas não sabia o que fazer para ficar melhor quando tinha que ver Yifan todos os dias. Enxugou uma lágrima e fungou baixinho, assentindo e respirando fundo.

Aquela era uma cena complexa, porque Kris sabia que havia algo de errado com Jamie, um sentimento que se desenrola depois que ele passa mal durante uma viagem, mas não fala nada porque já não o ama mais. Ao menos, não o ama o suficiente para se importar. Era a terceira vez em que regravavam aquela parte porque Kyungsoo sempre começava a chorar e esquecia das falas. Jamie não deveria chorar; deveria dizer que _estava tudo bem_ e que era só um mal estar bobo para que pudessem voltar para casa.

— Tudo bem, me desculpe. Vamos de novo. — Disse com firmeza, encontrando o olhar triste de Baekhyun em si. — Eu vou conseguir dessa vez. Está tudo bem.

Forçou um sorriso e voltou para a posição inicial no leito, sentado, segurando a mão de Yifan à contragosto. Queria morrer só de sentir novamente aquela textura, aquele calor.

Enquanto atuava, finalmente passando corretamente por todo o roteiro projetado para a cena, só conseguia pensar que era mesmo muito tolo. Não entendia como tinha caído tão facilmente na lábia dele, nas palavras doces e nas juras de amor eterno. Não existia porra nenhuma de amor eterno; existia ele, a dor dele, e a perspectiva de voltar logo para casa e ter que continuar tocando na ferida ao organizar as coisas para sua mudança.

_“Grab your clothes and get gone_

_(You better hurry up)_

_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_

_Talkin' bout: Boy, I love you, you're the one_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please! What else is on?”_

Jamie pisou incerto pela casa que dividia com Kris, cheio de uma insegurança que não aparecia em si há muito tempo. Tinha passado o dia fora, com amigos, entocado em uma cafeteria enquanto trabalhava em seu último projeto.

Aquilo não estava certo.

Kris não deveria estar em casa, porque Kris sempre trabalhava até tarde. Todo santo dia. Quando não trabalhava até tarde, ia jogar futebol americano com os amigos. E quando não ia jogar futebol americano com os amigos, ia para os happy hours que surgiam misteriosamente nas horas mais impróprias. Como quando Jamie queria ver um filme novo que estava passando no cinema. Ou quando Jamie queria ir a algum orfanato e brincar um pouquinho com crianças que jamais poderia ter.

Ele também mentia um pouquinho, é claro, mas algo fazia com que já não sentisse mais tanta culpa em esconder que estava morrendo e que tinha optado por não fazer quimio. Ele sentia que aquele era um direito seu, o de morrer em paz, e ao mesmo tempo sentia que... Kris não se importaria se contasse a ele sobre isso. E isso machucava Jamie porque ele amava Kris com todas as suas forças, mesmo que o relacionamento deles parecesse estranho e frio às vezes. Ele era sua única âncora, o único motivo pelo qual ainda se mantinha motivado enquanto a merda do câncer lhe tomava por inteiro.

A porta do quarto estava fechada e a luz âmbar escapava entre as frestas, lançando em si uma luminosidade macabra. Prendeu a respiração sem saber que o fazia e girou a maçaneta.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo e não fazer aquilo, teria sido um milhão de vezes mais feliz. Naquele momento, Jamie virou Kyungsoo e Kyungsoo virou Jamie. Ele não sabia mais distinguir que estava no meio de uma gravação, porque tudo ficou extremamente pessoal.

Kris — ou Yifan — gemia, deleitoso, as unhas cravadas nas costas de Otis. Otis era um colega de trabalho, que tinha nas costas uma tatuagem bonita da árvore da vida. Jamie jamais poderia ter uma tatuagem legal como aquela. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás, por vezes batendo contra a cabeceira da cama, gemendo tão alto que o som parecia perfurar todos os poros de seu ser.

O Jamie não teria feito nada além de começar a chorar, gritar meia dúzia de palavras e fechar a porta com força. Mas não era Jamie ali; era Do Kyungsoo, sendo obrigado a reviver uma cena que ultrapassava as paredes do quarto cenográfico e mexiam com cada pedacinho de si. Jamie terminou de abrir a porta com força, esmurrando a madeira fraca com tanta força que a maçaneta acaba por deixar um buraco na parede. Kris e Otis separam-se, assustados, muito mais surpresos do que estariam se a cena estivesse correndo conforme o planejado.

Jamie pegou cada peça de roupa do chão do quarto, o ódio brilhando em seus olhos, e atirou-as pela janela, lançando tudo na piscina que ficava no térreo., gritando coisas incompreensíveis. Nenhum membro da equipe de roteiristas e cinegrafistas parou o que acontecia. Deixaram rolar.

— Sai! Daqui! — Gritava, ensandecido, chutando e socando móveis ao redor da cama. Otis se cobria com o lençol, os olhos arregalados na direção de Jamie. — Eu quero os dois fora da minha casa imediatamente!

— Jamie, eu... — Kris, recompondo-se do susto inicial, seguiu conforme o planejado e começou a chorar copiosamente e bem alto, ajoelhando-se na frente do namorado. — Por favor, eu posso explicar tudo, a culpa não é minha.

— Explicar tudo?! Eu não sou burro, seu merda, eu já entendi o que está acontecendo aqui. — Ele continuou a gritar, empurrando as mãos que Kris tentava colocar em sua cintura em uma tentativa de mantê-lo em seu lugar. Ele se jogou no chão, o rosto enfiado entre as mãos, e do lado de fora do set até mesmo Baekhyun duvidou que aquilo fosse apenas encenação.

Ele continuou chorando, de um jeito horrível, o rosto contorcido com os soluços que escapavam da garganta. Jamie apenas o olhava de cima, com um nojo visível percorrendo as feições castigadas pela doença e pelo cansaço — misturados ao quanto Kyungsoo estava abalado com o que fazia, finalmente colocando para fora o que queria fazer desde que pegou Yifan na cama com outro — não acreditando nem por um segundo naquela ceninha. Depois de alguns minutos, aplaudiu lentamente, cheio de sarcasmo nos olhos. Kris olhou para cima, confuso.

_“But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin'_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closin'”_

— Jamie, por favor...

— Caramba, Kris! Eu quase acreditei. Muito bom, poderia até mesmo trabalhar com isso de tão imerso que estava em seu papelzinho. Agora eu quero que saia.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. — Voltou a agarrar as pernas dele, tentando se fazer entender. Jamie se afastou com dificuldade, os olhos úmidos com lágrimas genuínas.

— Já te parabenizei pela atuação, seu babaca. Agora, fora da minha casa, e eu não vou pedir de novo. — Reunindo a pouca força que tinha para fazer aquilo, Kyungsoo pegou Yifan pelo braço e arrastou ele até a porta do quarto, seguido pelo ator que interpretava Otis, e empurrou-lhe com tanta violência que ele chegou a cair no chão do corredor.

Era o fim do relacionamento de Jamie e de Kris e era a última cena pendente a ser gravada para o filme. Dali em diante o protagonista viveria seus últimos dois meses sozinho, e tão miserável quanto era antes de conhecer Kris.

O peito de Kyungsoo subia e descia em uma velocidade impressionante quando o corte de cena foi anunciado. Todos os atores, atrizes e produtores presentes no set aplaudiram fervorosamente ao término, impressionados com a atuação impecável do protagonista. Yifan era o único que não aplaudia, sentado no chão do cenário ainda nu, encarando Kyungsoo com uma estranha expressão de dor.

— _Nossa! Essa é de longe a sua melhor performance, Kyungsoo, fiquei segurando a respiração o tempo todo_. Talvez a melhor atuação que já vi. — Um dos assistentes exclamou em puro êxtase, aplaudindo animado enquanto a equipe começava a se organizar novamente depois do estado de estupefação.

Kyungsoo gostaria, de verdade, que aquilo tivesse sido apenas uma atuação. Foi se afastando de Yifan bem lentamente, sentindo o corpo pesar novamente com a lembrança de tudo que havia acontecido, só então partindo em disparada para a área dos camarins e deixando todo mundo bem confuso. Baekhyun foi atrás dele imediatamente, tão aterrorizado quando o resto da equipe após aquela última cena.

Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar ele e fechou a porta do camarim, Kyungsoo desabou mais uma vez da maneira mais literal possível: caiu sentado no chão, abraçando as pernas enquanto chorava com força. Tinha imaginado que, depois dos dias que tinha passado fora das gravações, teria chorado o suficiente, mas ele estava se tornando uma bolinha de choro e catarro mais uma vez.

Suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem, mas não reclamou em se abaixar mais uma vez e envolver o mais novo em mais um daqueles abraços reconfortantes, chorando junto com ele porque tinha se segurado durante a gravação. A verdade é que aquela última cena havia sido tão intensa que todos da equipe sentiram um lacrimejar suave. A diretora tinha deixado algumas lágrimas fugirem de seu controle.

— Está tudo bem agora, sabia disso? Não vai mais ter que passar por tudo isso de novo, vamos voltar para casa logo e esquecer o que aconteceu.

Ergueu a cabeça, os olhos inchados de choro, e meneou negativamente. — Você não entende? Esse filme vai estar eternizado no meu currículo. Para sempre eu serei obrigado a dar entrevistas sobre a minha atuação nele, a revelar curiosidades sobre as gravações, a dar satisfações pela minha reação fora do script. — Soluçou de maneira machucada. — Isso aqui é pra sempre. Quando souberem que eu realmente fui traído dessa forma, vou ser lembrado para sempre como o coitadinho que viu o filme virar realidade.

Continuou acariciando as costas dele sem parar, em um esforço vão de tentar fazer com que se acalmasse. Naquele momento, teve a sensação de que as cortinas se fechavam ao redor dos dois, finalmente finalizando aquele episódio cruel de uma sequência de coisas ruins que não paravam de acontecer. Teriam meses difíceis pela frente e não conseguia falar mais nada para Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun apenas ficou ali, envolvendo-o em seus braços, fazendo dez mil carinhos em uma pessoa totalmente quebrada, enquanto Yifan permanecia no set, rindo enquanto tomava algumas goladas de um café. Ele jamais saberia sobre aquela segunda crise de choro, nunca descobriria sobre os remédios para dormir e sobre a recusa de Kyungsoo em conhecer pessoas novas.

E, quando finalmente teve coragem de falar ao melhor amigo o que havia acontecido nos Estados Unidos, não sentiu alívio algum. Era como se, mesmo depois de alguns meses, ainda vivesse constantemente assombrado por aqueles fantasmas; não havia descanso algum para Kyungsoo, não quando sentia o peso de ter entregado demais para alguém que merecia de menos.

Do Kyungsoo nunca entendeu seu erro porque o único cometido fora algum dia dizer _eu te amo_ para Wu Yifan.


End file.
